C'est juste une façon d'aimer que de te tuer
by Ryuuichi-chan
Summary: Dir en Grey : Que dire ? Death fic, mais pas de scènes violentes... Une personne insignifiante qui l'aime... tellement... tellement qu'elle... Lisez donc, c'est court... trop court...


**_MOUAHAHAHA !! Fic écrite le jour de l'anniv' à Kyô ! (Joyeux anniversaire de Kyô, tout le monde ! \o/) _**

**_Inspirée d'un manga (Boys Next Door), dont les citations sont soulignées et d'un poème que j'ai écrit à partir de ce manga (en italique, à la fin) _**

**_Alors voila, rien d'autre à dire... Enjoy ! _**

**C'est juste une manière d'aimer que de te tuer**

C'est juste une manière d'aimer que de te tuer... Si c'est possible, ce serait le parfait bonheur.

Je t'aime.

Chaque jour, les papiers inutiles et les journalistes dans leurs nouveaux vêtements récitant des mots inutiles.

Dans mon monde fou, comparé aux autres, tu étais le seul qui étais le plus laid. Et tu étais le seul qui était le plus beau.

C'est une vérité muette.

Pourquoi hurlent-ils follement ? Je t'ai compris. Ce monde contient une seule vérité...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il est là, en face de moi ; Il chante, Il crie, Il pleure, Il rie... Mais... Pourquoi est-ce que Lui, Il ne me voit pas ? Pourtant, je suis là, juste devant Lui... entourée par des milliers de personnes buvant ses paroles, j'ai le regard fixé sur Lui, mais ses yeux refusent de croiser les miens... Il n'a même pas tourné les yeux vers moi une seule fois. Si... un instant, j'ai cru que... Etait-ce un simple délire de ma part ou il m'a vraiment...?

Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Je ne veux pas ! Arrête ! Il ne m'entend pas... C'est normal, au milieu de tous ces cris qui l'encouragent à continuer. Pourquoi sont-ils heureux ? Alors qu'il souffre... Serais-je la seule à le voir ? Non, ça serait bien trop égoïste de penser ça...

Je suis totalement ridicule, là, à l'attendre, alors que je pourrais simplement rentrer chez moi et me lamenter sur mon sort, pourquoi j'en veux toujours plus ? J'ai pu le voir, ou l'admirer serait un terme plus exact. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, je devrais en être satisfaite, non ?

Et bien non, et je me retrouve dans le froid de la ville, à attendre quelqu'un qui ne se doute même pas de mon existence, et qui ne viendra certainement pas, je ferais mieux de rentrer...

Non, mais... C'est impossible ! C'est... LUI !! Il est avec les autres, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énèrver, ceux-là ! Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en Sa compagnie ? Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de votre chance ? Cotoyer un être si spécial, si incroyable, si... parfait...

Je vais les suivre... Après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre... Un bar ? Je préfère attendre dehors, même dans le froid, ils ne vont pas rester toutes la nuit, quand même...

Une heure...

Toujours personne...

Deux heures...

Toujours personne...

Trois heures...

Ils commencent à mettre du temps... devrais-je entrer ? Non... Ah ! Ce sont eux ! Ils se séparent, enfin ! Il est si beau, luttant contre le vent qui ose se mêler à Sa chevelure. Il rentre chez Lui, mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Il se trouve à quelques mètres de moi...

La porte... Alors, c'est ici qu'Il habite... Oserais-je frapper ? Il doit dormir... Je vais essayer d'entrer... Il n'a pas verouillé... Son appartement est si simple ! Il est son contraire...

Ce calme... Il me rend folle, moi, je bous de l'intérieur, où est-Il ? Je ne suis pas venue pour rien... La chambre ? Où se trouve-t-elle ? C'est ici... Comme je l'avais prédit... Il dort... Il est... si beau... J'aimerais qu'Il reste comme ça... à jamais...

Je n'arrive pas à croire que... je Le touche... Il est à ma merci... Sa peau... Son cou... va si bien avec mes mains, elles se referment parfaitement dessus... Et si je resserais mon étreinte ? Il ne réagit pas... Plus fort... Il doit être fatigué... Plus fort... Le pauvre... Plus fort... Il devient rouge... Plus fort... Je l'aime tellement... Plus fort... Il est parfait... Plus fort... Je veux le tuer... Plus fort... Il est mort...

Et moi ?

_Car c'est juste une manière d'aimer que de te tuer,_

_Car j'aimerais être responsable de ta mort,_

_Car tout comme une fleur qui souhaite juste éclore,_

_Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu me laisses t'aimer._

_Tu es là, près de moi. c'est si tentant... Je peux ?_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rejoindrais juste après,_

_Dans cet endroit, où le petit ange que tu es,_

_Ne peut qu'aller, à savoir, au delà des cieux._

_Serais-je la seule à te voir tel que tu es... Toi ?_

_Alors que le monde te prend pour un démon,_

_Bien que je sois négligeable, que tu sois un don,_

_Puis-je être destinée à te retrouver là-bas ?_

_Ce que je sais, c'est que depuis la nuit des temps,_

_L'obscurité suit la lumière comme son ombre._

_Alors si je me définis comme ta pénombre,_

_Et toi comme le Divin, qui d'un simple geste rend_

_Le malheureux heureux et l'amoureux aimé,_

_Tout ne sera qu'une simple hallucination._

_Je demande juste l'horrible permission,_

_Car c'est juste une manière d'aimer que de te tuer._

Fin

**_Voila ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !! Juste ma façon de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! _**

**_B'sous everybody !!_**

**_Ryû, 16/02/08_**


End file.
